dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
About
'' If this page isn't helpful or you still need some help, feel free to contact our admin''s,'' Icecream18, Abelovoxo, Alessiahere and/or''' ArietteFans, they will be happy to help ^_^'' What is Dork Diaries? Dork Diaries is a book series consisting of twelve books written by Rachel Renée Russell. The series started in 2009 with the first book being Dork Diaries: Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life. The books are about a girl named Nikki, who is a self proclaimed, quite shy, very self-conscious, but artistic and kind too. When at home, Nikki enjoys art. She also has a bratty little sister named Brianna who annoys her. Nikki goes to a new school and develops a crush on a boy named Brandon and meets her two best friends named Chloe Garcia and Zoey Franklin. Nikki's new locker is next to MacKenzie's locker. MacKenzie and Nikki both have a crush on Brandon which leads to them becoming enimies. Nikki does not want anybody to know that her dad is an exterminator because she is afraid that she will lose her newfound friends, but one day, MacKenzie finds out and repeatedly threatens to tell everyone her secret throughout the series. knowing Nikki will do almost everything she wants her to. This still doesn't please her because she at various times takes drastic measures to get rid of Nikki only because she wants to date Brandon. To learn more about the shippings, please go to Character Pairings. What is The Dork Diaries Wiki? '''(Note: click on pics to enlarge) Dork Diaries Wiki is a speciality wiki devoted to the Dork Diaries series. As a wiki, the Dork Diaries Wiki relies on the edits of it's users, just like you, for its content! Anyone can edit the wiki, with or without a Wikia account, by selecting the edit tab at the top of each page. But please create an account! We really dislike anonymous user because we love it when people can have more tools to work with, edit more profoundly, and stop by to say hi to all members of the Dork Diaries Wiki community. Come join the team, and help us build this wiki up to be the very best source for Dork Diaries information! Not sure where to start? Read on for more information. If you feel ready, register an account and make yourself known. Want to show off your ''Dork Diaries ''knowledge? Your user page is a great way to do just that! Vandals Unfortunately, The Dork Diaries wiki is occasionally vandalized. "Vandalism" refers to any edit when false information is added when you know it's wrong. Don't worry, though: if you're a well meaning person editing in good faith, you by definition cannot be a vandal! If you make a mistake, we'll help you out, not kick you out. But please don't be offended if somebody changes an edit of yours. If you see vandalism, help us clean it up. At the top of the vandalized page is a "history" tab. Click it to access the history of the page. Then, locate the edit that was vandalism. Click it and the last non-vandalism edit and click "compare selected versions." An "undo" button will appear. Click it and follow the on-screen instructions to undo the vandalism. An administrator has extra features at his or her fingertips to help combat vandalism. Also, he or she can punish the vandal (if they are part of the administrative staff) by blocking them from editing for the appropriate amount of time. Category:Browse Category:Dork Diaries Category:About Category:Help